


Veidrodis

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Ass referred to as pussy, Cock referred to as clitty, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Little space will, M/M, Mirror Sex, One day I’ll write bottom hannibal but today is not that day, Panties, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Hannibal, loss of virginity roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will is feeling little so he texts Hannibal to come home quick because he wants to play and learn about his anatomy





	Veidrodis

**Author's Note:**

> Yes if you go onto my account this is a rewrite of one of my earlier hetero fics, but I changed the anatomy and pronouns and names because I couldn’t stop thinking about the situation as Hannigram! 
> 
>  
> 
> *****THIS IS A SEXUAL AGE PLAY STORY BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING ADULTS*****

Will placed his phone on the bedside table and grabbed his stuffie, cuddling the soft cotton bear close to his chest and resting his soft brown curls on the pillow beneath him.

 

He daydreamt about Daddy and all the fun and filthy things they could do once he was home. The bedroom window was open and a cold gust of Virginia winter air blew through, ruffling his hair.

 

His eyelids became heavy and began to droop. Soon he was asleep, buried warm and cozy underneath two down comforters.

 

It felt as if no time had passed at all when he was woken by a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake.

 

 "Wake up, darling.”

 

Will's eyes blinked open and smiled seeing the face of his handsome Daddy. The prominent cheekbones that make him so pretty, the flecks of grey in his hair, and the caramel colored eyes drinking him in. He loved his daddy very much.

 

Will opened his arms and Hannibal lowered himself into them. Will clung to Hannibal and whimpered.

 

“Missed you.”

 

"You wanna play, baby?" Hannibal cooed, running his hands and nails down Will’s back causing the younger to shiver at the touch.

 

Will nodded into his neck.

 

“Pirmas kartas?” [first time]

 

Will bit his lip and nodded. Pretending he was a virgin was always one of his favorite role-play situations. He hadn't been little for over a month and he’d missed it.

 

His stomach had butterflies in it, fluttering around even faster when his Daddy spoke so softly, causing goose bumps to form on his soft flesh.

 

Hannibal and Will had a very healthy sex life with multiple different dynamics. Sometimes Will dominated Hannibal (his personal favorite), sometimes Hannibal was rough and unforgiving with him (Hannibal’s personal favorite), and other times it was all slow and passionate with lots of breathy kisses.

 

Sometimes Will wore bright red lipstick and a tight black dress and was the perfect sissy doing anything and everything Hannibal asked, and other times, like now, Will was in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, a pair of white cotton panties, and was feigning shyness.

 

Hannibal was pressed up against Will from behind when Will realized he could feel something half hard against his thigh.

 

"What's that, Daddy?"

 

"That's Daddy's cock, baby.”

 

"What's it for?" His cheeks blushed.

 

"It's to make you feel good," he caressed Will’s cheek with his thumb.

 

"In what way? Is it like a massage?" Will blinked up at him with big doe eyes.

 

"In a way," Hannibal said. "It massages right here." He lifted up Will’s big t-shirt and tapped on the back of Will’s panties directly over his pre-lubricated hole.

 

Will tried to scoot away and cross his legs, embarrassed by the touch on one of his most private parts.

 

"Daddy, you shouldn't touch me there!"

 

"Princess," Hannibal said in a stern tone. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

 

"Never, Daddy, but..."

 

"You trust me right?"

 

Will nodded, his heart fluttering at his words and inflections. Hannibal thrived off seeing Will like this.

 

"Yeah," Will said softly, twirling his hair with his finger.

 

"Now," he said, lifting Will’s shirt again and tapping on the panties again, this time at the front over Will’s half hardened cock. “Do you know what this is called?"

 

Will shook his head.

 

"This is your clitty.”

 

"My...clitty?”

 

"That's right," Hannibal smiled.

 

"Just that part?" Will asked pressing his finger right at the base over the cotton. "Is it supposed to feel good? Cuz I don't feel anything."

 

"No no," Hannibal chuckled. "That's far away from where it actually feels good to touch."

 

"Where does it feel good?" Will said. "Up here?" He moved his hand farther up to his tummy right below his belly button.

 

Hannibal chuckled, avoiding eye contact for fear of breaking character.

 

“No," he said. "In order to make your little clitty feel good you have to move toward the head," he ghosted his finger softly along the front of Will’s panties until he was right on top of his leaking tip and rubbed softly causing the cotton to dampen in that area.

 

Will squeaked and instinctively tried to cross his legs again,

Hannibal used his other hand to press Will’s offending leg back down. Hannibal pressed down a bit and began to circle with more pressure causing Will to wiggle and whimper.

 

“What a naughty clitty,” Hannibal said. “Getting wet from Daddy’s petting.

 

Will bucked his hips up.

 

"See, princess?" Hannibal said, knowing Will was loving the gentle treatment. “How does that feel?"

 

"Naughty, Daddy," he whined. "Daddy I feel something coming out, is that normal?"

 

Hannibal removed his finger from the area and and moved it lower over Will’s hole and barely pressed the fabric against where his opening was before it began to soak up and cause a big wet spot. Hannibal bit his lip and groaned knowing Will had filled himself with lubricant earlier to cause the effect.

 

"That's your wetness, baby," he explained, his brain getting foggy from everything. This was so hot. “That means you're enjoying what Daddy is doing."

 

“What part is that you’re touching now?” Will squeaked. “It makes me feel funny.”

 

“Good funny or bad funny.”

 

“Kinda good.”

 

“This is your pussy, baby.”

 

“My pussy?”

 

“Yes,” Hannibal said. “You like when I touch here?”

 

"Yes,” Will sighed. "I like it, Daddy, but...isn't it bad?"

 

"Not at all," he cooed. "It's very natural."

 

"What's the...wetness for?" 

 

"It's so that when Daddy puts his cock in there it goes in nice and smooth and doesn't hurt," he said circling his finger listlessly in the wetness as he spoke.

 

Willgasped. "Is that what you're going to do?"

 

"If you want me to.”

 

"I'm not sure," Will blushed. "Will it feel good?"

 

"If Daddy does it correctly," he said, "which I will make sure to, it will feel really good for both of us. Now, will you be a good brave girl for me?"

 

Will’s heart fluttered, he loved being referred to femininely when he was at his most vulnerable.

 

He licked his lips, taking the time to look like he was thinking it through.

 

"Okay," Will said with a squeak and a smile. "I trust you, Daddy."

 

"That's my girl," Hannibal said before kissing his lips in a soft peck. "Now, I know it's cold," he said before tossing the blankets back off the both of them. “But I want you to watch what I'm doing."

 

Will shivered, having lost his protective cocoon. Will glanced to the window to see Hannibal had closed it before climbing into bed, which was a good thing. He would be much too cold if Hannibal hadn't.

 

The heat in their little house was on but he was always so cold if he didn't have a blanket, Hannibal knew that all too well. Will was curious where Hannibal was taking this.

 

"Look there," Hannibal said pointing at the closet mirror.

 

Will turned to face the double mirror doors a few feet away from the bed. He could see Hannibal’s entire body as well as his own in the length of the mirror.

 

"I want you to watch what Daddy does," Hannibal kissed his neck. "Don't take your eyes off the mirror."

 

Will nodded.

 

Hannibal moved Will’s leg up to his chest and maneuvered him a bit so his little hole could be seen in the mirror still covered by wet panties. He also gently tugged Will’s cock down between his legs so it could be accessed. Hannibal placed his hand against the panties again and starting undulating the tips of his fingers against the tip of Will’s cocklet.

 

Will whimpered and tried to turn to look at Hannibal’s face but he reminded him to keep your eyes on the mirror.

 

"Watch Daddy's hand," Hannibal whispered.

 

Will’s eyes followed the length of his own body and stopped once reaching the area where Hannibal’s hand was touching. The sight made his waxed hairless thighs twitch.

 

"That feels really good, Daddy," Will whined, feeling Hannibal’s chest rise and fall behind him,his heart thrumming harder than even his own.

 

Hannibal removed his hand to unbuckled his own pants and maneuver them and his briefs down his legs so he could kick them off. All he wore now was a grey pullover sweater. He encircled his own cock with his hand and pumped it a few times.

 

Will continued staring at Hannibal’s movements in the mirror, biting his lip in anticipation for when he would be touched again. 

 

Hannibal grabbed at the higher of Will’s globes and spread him open further before pressing the tip of his cock against Will’s panties over his hole.

 

Will gasped.

 

"Shh," Hannibal said, his eyes meeting Will’s gaze in the mirror. His cock was barely making contact but it was sending lightening bolts through Will’s delicate body.

 

"Breathe slowly and relax," Hannibal kissed Will’s neck again. "I'm just gunna rub a little bit, is that okay?"

 

Will nodded and whined. "This is so naughty, Daddy.”

 

Hannibal shushed him softly. “I know. Daddy knows.”

 

Will hid a smile in the pillow before staring back at the mirror. He caught a sliver of a smile on Hannibal’s lips before it disappeared.

 

"What do you say...” Hannibal said, slipping his fingers into the side of the cotton panties and tugging them to the side. “We see a little more?"

 

"Is that my pussy, Daddy?" Will said, seeing himself on full display in the mirror.

 

"Mm hmm," Hannibal said, kissing his neck. "And this is your clitty,” he tapped softly on Will’s leaky and blushed cock head poking out from the side of the panties. Will wriggled.

 

“Do you want your little pussy to be poked?”

 

"By your...cock?" Will said. Your thighs twitching again from his teasing.

 

Hannibal nodded and made a sound of agreement at he back of his throat.

 

Will couldn't tell if it was his heart or his clitty that was throbbing more intensely. Their gaze met in the mirror again and Will’s heart was pounding.

 

While Will was focused there Hannibal took the opportunity to blindly encircle his cock again and press it against Will’s hole, circling it in the lubricant, slipping and sliding rudely against one another. WIll kept his eyes on the scene in the mirror, his jaw dropped with a gasp at the sensation. Hannibal pressed his hips forward minutely to begin entering him, sending a shock through Will’s body.

 

"Daddy.” Will tried to roll your hips back for more pressure.

 

"Uh uh," Hannibal said. “No moving."

 

Will pouted, which Hannibal saw in the mirror, causing him to laugh.

 

"You stay perfectly still and you stare," Hannibal commanded. "That's your job. Tu supranti?” [you understand?]

 

Will nodded. Hannibal’s heart swelled every time Will remembered one of his Lithuanian sayings.

 

"Let Daddy do all the work," Hannibal said. "Look down there, don't look away."

 

Will’s gaze moved down in the mirror until it was on his half clothed bottom half and Hannibal’s cock. The view was sinful, panties tugged to the side, his hole and cocklet on display.

 

Hannibal pressed forward again entering him once more causing a whine to issue from between Will’s plump lips.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Hmm?”

 

Will was close to orgasm already, his clitty tingling and throbbing, leaking at the tip.

 

"I feel like I'm gunna pee," Will whimpered, pressing hishead harder down onto the pillow. Sensations were heightened watching everything in the mirror. He had never been so close so fast before.

 

"it's not pee, baby," Daddy cooed. "It means you're gonna come.”

 

"Come?"

 

"It's when you feel the best," Daddy kissed his forehead. "Just relax and breathe and it will come all on its own."

 

Will whimpered, feeling Hannibal’s hips press forward again, this time his entire cock slid into him. Will gasped and clenched his fist into to the sheets, the sight of his Daddy so far in him was making him shiver not out of the cold but out of too many sensations at once.

 

“You’re so big, Daddy.” Will gasped as Hannibal started fucking into him with slow and deliberate movements. “I can feel you in my tummy.”

 

Hannibal hid his face in the pillow to curse before emerging again to stare into the mirror, meeting his love’s gaze in the reflection. “You take Daddy so well, baby.” Will’s hole tightened around him. “Your sweet pussy is so greedy.”

 

Hannibal saw Will’s neglected area and immediately gave it attention, rubbing tiny circles into William’s urethra spreading pre-come all over.

 

“I feel like there’s a heartbeat in my clitty,” Will whined.

 

Hannibal gasped and clutched onto Will, rutting his hips up and groaning as he emptied himself inside. Feeling the throb inside drove Will to his own end, whining and clutching at Hannibal’s arm wrapped around his chest, his clitty spurting softly onto the sheets below.

 

Hannibal’s hips continued moving, milking them both through their orgasms, both of them a twitchy mess both in cold sweats.

 

Hannibal pulled back and marveled at the sight of his come leaking from Will’s pussy.

 

“Look, baby,” Hannibal pet Will’s damp forehead and curls directing him to the mirror.

 

They both watched entranced as the white leaked from him, the filthiest of all shows.

 

“I’m all messy,” Will said, starting to cry.

 

Hannibal shushed him softly. “It’s okay, I’ll clean you up.” He bent and began to lave at his puffy hole, licking up his own come, causing the muscle to twitch and it’s owner to whine. He put his mouth around Will’s clitty too, suckling on the end a couple times to make sure he was perfectly clean.

 

“All done,” Hannibal said, stretching back to Will’s mouth to kiss him languidly.

 

"You wanna taste what your clitty made, baby?" Hannibal said.

 

Will eyes his shut at his words, before opening them again and nodding.

 

Hannibal gathered some of Will’s come from the sheets and brought his fingers to his mouth. Will’s tongue gave a tentative lick before sucking them into his mouth. Once he was finished he met Hannibal’s eyes with his tear pricked ones.

 

“Skanus, Daddy,” Will said. [Delicious]

 

Will’s Lithuanian was horrible but Hannibal keened at the sentiment. He kissed his lips again, lying back on the pillow, holding Will against him.

 

They kissed until they started to fall asleep, both under the warm comforters again. Held firmly against Hannibal, protected and safe. Will heard one last thing whispered to him into his ear before he fell into unconsciousness.

 

“Aš tave myliu.” [I love you]

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you enjoyed leave a comment!


End file.
